Tony's Gift
by Madd Kougar
Summary: Tony gets a special delivery in the mail that turns his life upside down... Will Tony accept this gift? Or will he send it away?
1. Tony's Package

**I've had this crazy idea for a story forever now and finally decided to put it into action.**

**If you've read my crossover involving NCIS then you're good to go... if you haven't you should be fine but I may mention other characters that you know nothing about. **

**I'll try to be careful about that kind of stuff though and explain it to you before you can get too confused.**

**...**

**Summary: Tony gets a special delivery and all of a sudden his life changes. What will Tony do with the what he finds inside of the package? Will he accept it or send it away?**

**Some action between Tony and Ziva just because I hate how the show doesn't have any.**

**Some POV writing and possibly some narration. **

* * *

**Tony's POV**

"Tony, you're driving!" Gibbs' voice shouts as he crosses in front of the bullpen and keeps going towards the elevator.

I know I don't have much time to grab my gear and the car keys off of Gibbs' desk to I throw myself into action and scoop up my backpack, flinging a single strap over one of my broad shoulders and bounding out from behind me desk only to bump into McGee who I quickly shove off and continue towards Gibbs' desk. A seach the top of the desk for only a moment before coming to the conclusion that the keys aren't there so next I open the first drawer and rummage around for a moment before finding the car keys. Crying triumphantly I dash towards the elevator only to find the doors sliding closed as soon as I come within five feet of them. All I can see is Ziva's smirking face taunting me to move quicker next time.

"Well damn." I mutter and head for the stairs. "I guess a little excise never did any harm." I grumble as I zip down the stairs at top speed.

I managed to exit the stairwell door just in time to rush outside and climb behind the wheel of the car; as soon as I was safely buckled in Gibbs, McGee, and Ziva arrived.

"Good work, Tony." Gibbs comments as he slides into the shotgun seat. "But next time," I wince, knowing what's coming. "Don't bump into McGee and you'll make it to the elevator."

I nodded and shift the car into drive and pull away from the curb.

"Otherwise, you're getting better." Gibbs finishes at a red light and reaches to smacks me upside the head.

"Yes boss." I mumble and hit the gas as the light turns green because I know that Gibbs will never hit me when driving.

Gibbs chuckles beside me and merely waits for the next red light to hit me again. Knowing this I do my best to avoild red lights, occasionally speeding to make it through a yellow one.

...

At the crime scene I'm on camera duty and McGee is on evidence collection, which is always the least fun job of all. My favorite is witness interrogation by camera isn't bad. Ziva, the ever lucky, was on interrogation because we were investigating the death of a Naval Transporter. The man was fresh off the boat from delivering his cargo of non English speaking refugees.

Now, the entire team could speak several of the languages that come out of the Middle East... but... Ziva was still the best.

"ما اسمك؟" Ziva asked all the refugees in Arabic. She was asking their names which most gave up readily. Only one man was causing her issues. "ما اسمك؟" Ziva asked the man again.

"Ahh!" The man screamed and pulled an already bloody knife out of his winter coat. The man tried to stab Ziva in the chest with the knife but Ziva quickly dogged and unarmed the man.

"McGee! I think we found the murder weapon." I called and took the blade out of Ziva's unloved hands with my gloved ones. "Boss! I think we found the murderer!" I called as soon as the knife was safely stored in a evidence bag.

"Good work, Ziva." Gibbs commented as she stuffed the now handcuffed man into the back of a car. "Get him back to NCIS, interrogation room two." Gibbs called over his shoulder as he went talk to Ducky about the state of the Naval Transporter's body that had a large stab wound in the center of the chest.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I leaned my head into the car and whispered in Ziva's ear.

Ziva shook her head. "No. I've got him." And drove away.

I watched with slumped shoulders before I straightened. I didn't want anyone to know of our relationship quite yet.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

"Your place or mine?" I asked quietly as Tony and I watched Gibbs draw a confession easily out of the man who'd tried to stab me.

Tony shrugged almost imperceptible. "Your choice." He replied without looking at me.

I smirked, knowing the Tony knew I would always choose my place since the one time he'd invited me over I'd nearly gotten food poisoning. "My place, bring dinner." I mumbled, stepping forward and to the right slightly so than my shoulder brushed against Tony's body.

Tony nodded, as if at Gibbs' performance, only I knew that he was nodding in confirmation of my choice.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I arrived at Ziva's place around seven thirty carrying a bag full of Chinese food from a small family owned restaurant just down the street. I had changed out of my suit and into jeans and a t-shirt.

"Hungry?" I asked, holding up the bag as soon as Ziva opened the door.

"Yes." Ziva replied without pause. "But the food can wait." She said and dragged me inside, the door clicking quietly shut behind us.

...

We lay in bed for only a few minutes afterwards, I couldn't stay much longer than that because my stomach started rumbling.

"Okay, now can we eat?" I asked, pulling my boxers and jeans back on.

"Yes. I suppose we can." Ziva replied, trailing a hand across my bare chest as she crossed the bedroom to pull a robe off of a chair and slip it on. "What did you buy?"

I snorted. "Whatever order you called in."

Ziva laughed. "I was just wondering if you'd peeked." She said playfully as we exited the bedroom and headed for the dining room.

"Why would I need to do that? I trust you." I replied as I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist as she dished out some food on two separate plates.

"Good. I wouldn't want it any other way." Ziva replied as she otherwise ignored my presence.

I unhappily noticed that like always, she managed to avoid saying that she trusted me back. My only step around this was that she had to trust me, even if she wouldn't say it out loud, or she wouldn't let me come over.

...

I rose at five thirty to take a shower and left Ziva's place at six to go home and change.

From my house I dressed, ate breakfast, and climbed back into my car to head over to the office. Like always, I met Ziva as we both got to the entrance of the building at the same time. I'm not sure how we always managed to time it like this but we did; and if we didn't met out front then it was a rare and unnerving experience for the both of us.

Today was only sightly different because McGee also managed to arrive at the same time as Ziva and I so all three of us ended up going through security together.

"Funny meeting you here." McGee commented.

"If I didn't know you better I would say you were stalking me." I joked, punching McGee in the arm without much force.

"Stalking you? You wish!" McGee joked back with a wide grin.

I snorted. "Plenty of people stalk me. Women especially! I'm just that good lookin'!" I exclaimed grandly.

"Really..." McGee chuckled. "I bet Ziva doesn't agree." He send Ziva an inside look.

"Of course I do, what with the smell of cheap cologne and the bad job of shaving, what isn't there about Tony a woman wouldn't want to stalk." Ziva replied, meeting McGee's eyes but not mine.

I rubbed my jaw and thought about how Ziva said she loved the smell of my cologne. _I must have missed as spot._ I concluded about Ziva's jab. _If it isn't the cologne then it must be the shaving!_ This seemed perfectly reasonable to me.

"Tony! Package!" Called the teenager NCIS employed to hand out mail. I frowned by accepted the cardboard box from the kid and was about to shake the box when the kid cried, "Don't! It says fragile."

Sured enough, when I glanced down the handwritten word 'fragile' was scribbled across the surface of the box. "Okay then," I mumbled. "What are you." I asked the box as I carried it to my desk.

"What is that?" Ziva asked curiosity since I never received anything this big in the mail.

"I don't know, its heavy though." I muttered as I cut the tape off the box with my knife. Clearing away the packaging I found what was so fragile about the contents of the box "Oh. Dear. God." I whispered as I stared down in horror at what I'd found inside.

* * *

**What did Tony find that managed to shock him? **

**Why don't you guess...**


	2. Tony's Problem

**Sorry this chapter is so short. **

**I wanted to leave the cliffhanger just a little bit longer before I actually reveal what is inside of the package.**

* * *

**Tony's POV**

"Tony, what is it?" Ziva asked as she drew closer and squeezed my shoulder comfortingly. She peered into the box and stiffened. "Get this to Ducky." She commanded and flew into action. "McGee! Pull up the security footage from this morning and find out who sent that package to Tony!"

McGee glanced up, startled and began to rise out of his seat to see what was in the package.

"No! Now!" Ziva shouted and she dialed Ducky's number. "Ducky, Tony is coming down to the morgue now and you need to be on stand by this is an emergency." Ziva hung up and dialed Gibbs' number. "Gibbs, Tony needs you in the morgue." And she hung up again and dialed 911.

As soon as I heard Ziva say, "This is an emergency," To Ducky I snapped out of my frozen state, grabbed what was inside the package, and bounded towards the elevator.

"No! Take the stairs!" Ziva shouted as she hung up on Gibbs.

"Right, it's quicker." I muttered as I threw myself down the stairs like I had only the other morning. I exited out of the stairwell and flew through the morgue doors.

Ducky was waiting, not really sure why he'd been called away from his dead body.

"Oh, my." Was all Ducky managed to say as he took one look at what I laid on the table in front of him. "You-"

"An ambulance is already on its way." I mumbled, knowing that I could count of Ziva.

"Good. I'll see what I can do." Ducky whispered, fighting back tears.

"What is the meaning of this, Tony?" Gibbs raged as he entered the morgue. "I was in a very important meeting when Ziva calls me and say you've got an emergence..." Gibbs trailed off as soon as he saw what lay on the table. "Is-"

"McGee is already reviewing this morning footage. If that revels nothing I'm sure he'll know to switch to last night's recordings." I whispered as I backed away from Ducky.

Gibbs nodded and opened his mouth to speak again but before he could Ziva burst through the morgue doors. "Ambulance is on its way and will arrive in under ten minutes traffic allowing. The operator said that having Ducky attend to it will be perfect, they couldn't ask for a better situation."

"I know you didn't come all the way down here for this, Ziva." Gibbs said, staring into Ziva's brown eyes.

"No. There was a letter in the box... I think Tony should read it before I had it over to Abby for processing. I already sent her the box." Ziva said as I glanced down at her gloved hand; clasped in between two fingers was a single sheet of lined paper.

"Thank you." I whispered numbly as Ziva handed me a set of gloves and waited for me to put them on.

"No problem." Ziva replied as she handed me the paper and stepped back, trying to give me some privacy as I read the letter addressed to a 'Mr. Anthony DiNozzo'.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I watched as Tony slowly read the letter and his face went from being utterly blank to a look of total rage.

"Tony..." I whispered and stepped closer, hoping I wouldn't have to interfere.

"Here." Tony said roughly and thrust the paper at in my direction.

I quickly took it out of his hands and continued to watch him.

Tony glanced around for a moment before realizing there was nothing to destroy. "Ah." He whimpered and fell to his knees. I handed the paper Gibbs who'd put glove on so he could too read it, before falling to my knees as well and wrapped my arms around Tony." Who would do something like this?" Tony gasped as he buried his face into my shoulder.

"I don't know, baby, I just don't know." I whispered into his ear, careful to only use his pet name in the quietest of tones. Despite the current situation I still had to keep a level head on my shoulders or both Tony and I were liable to lose our jobs.

"I don't understand." Gibbs whispered as he turned away from us and exited the morgue. I assumed he was on his way to get Abby the dreadful letter.


	3. Tony's Choice

**Tony's POV**

_Mr. Anthony DiNozzo,_

_I'm sorry I had to do this in such a grizzly manner but, you see, I had no choice! You got me pregnant and I have not need for a child let alone a want to care for one. Since it is your fault I became with child in the first place I think that it is justified that you care for it... him. I haven't named him. He doesn't have a birth certificate because I had a home delivery so that you will find no trace of me. You will not be able to figure out who I am and that is the way I want it. Your child is yours to care for and no longer mine. That baby hasn't been mine since the first moment I was about to get him out of me. He was born November eighth at six thirty two in the morning. I know that you will care for the child because I know you are a good man. I rest assured that the babe I bore is in good hands. _

_Signed, _

_The woman who is no longer the mother of you child_

Reading this letter almost killed me. What sort of monster could possible mail a baby! I'd opened that package and stared down a the tiny face that was already turning blue with either color or lack of oxygen. I'm still not sure which. If it hadn't been for Ziva's quick thinking I'm not sure it he would have lived. I'm still not sure if he'll live. Ducky says his chances are optimistic since he's already two months old. Two months, my son as gone without a name for two months exactly assuming that his date of birth is correct.

"Do you believe he is yours?" Ziva asked me at the hospital.

I just nodded and stared off into space, my mind completely blank.

"Why?" She pushed, I knew she only wanted what was best for me but it was still difficult.

"He has my mother's eyes and my nose." I said, unconsciously rubbing my nose as I spoke.

"And your chin." Ziva mumbled as she pressed a kiss into my jaw before withdrawing a couple of steps. "What do you plan on naming him, assuming you keep him."

I reared back. "Of course I'm keeping him! I mean, I suppose DNA test will have to come back before social services will officially announce that he's mine... but he. Is. Mine." I declared, sure of my answer.

"Of course." Ziva said, bowing her head to show she was wrong. "And his name?" She asked again.

"I don't know... I guess I could name him after someone..." I trailed off again, deep in thought. "What do you think?" I asked, turning and staring into Ziva's eyes.

Ziva stared back, shocked that I would asked. "I do not know. I have never had to opportunity to become a mother." She whispered before turning and fleeing.

I sighed and sat down before leaning my head against the wall.

"How you doin'?" Gibbs asked as he sat down next to me.

"Awful. How did you name your daughter?" I asked out of the blue.

Gibbs fell silent for a moment before answering. "Her mother picked out the girl's name and I picked out the boy's name. We had a girl and that's how she got the name."

"Ahggg," I cried and leaned forwards with my head in my hands.

"It's okay, go ahead." Gibbs said softly, patting my back as I began to sob. A few minutes later Gibbs asked me that same question Ziva had. "What are you going to name him?"

Only this time I had an answer. I looked up and met Gibbs' eye. "Paine."

* * *

**Gibbs' POV**

I watched as a man I cared deeply about signed a birth certificate naming his son pain... I suppose it's spelled P-A-I-N-E but to me, the meaning is still the same.

"Social services say that given your occupation and record that you can have, Paine," I forced the word out. "Until the DNA test comes back. If it is a match then he will be signed over to yo with no questions asked-"

DiNozzo stared a me while I spoke before cutting in. "And if we aren't a match?"

"I suppose he'll go up for adoption." I answered truthfully.

"Either way, he's mine." DiNozzo replied and watched as a nurse checked on the baby's vitals. "They said I could bring him home tonight... but I don't have anything to put him in."

"I have a crib and some toys but you'll have to buy food and bottles." I replied, knowing where he was going with his remark.

"Thank you, Gibbs." DiNozzo mumbled before the nurse motioned to him that he could come and hold Paine.

"I really hope that kid will turn out alright." I muttered to myself before turning away.


	4. Tony's Girl

**Tony's POV**

"Okay kid, I'm your daddy and you're just gonna' have to listen to me." I told Paine as I got nose to nose with him and glared into his big blue eyes. Sighing I leaned back and started over. "Changing diapers is harder than it looks." I muttered as I picked up a soggy wet thing and gingerly held it in between two finders. "And it doesn't help that I have to do it every three minutes little man." I said and tickled Paine's soft belly. "But darn if you aren't cute." I mumbled as I swung around and dropped the diaper into a garbage can that I'd once only emptied every six days; now I was emptying it every six hours.

I turned back and found him gurgling and staring up at me innocently as if he could do no wrong. "Maybe you can't do anything wrong." I whispered as I smiled down at him before I reach over him to pull out another diaper.

A few moments later I had secured the fresh diaper in place and had lifted Paine off of the bathroom changing station. "There, all better!" I declared and was about to carry my son out of the bathroom and lay him back on a blanket in my living room when I was alerted by Paine's soft coo to another problem. "No! You wouldn't!" I cried and held Paine at arms length. Sure enough, Paine had already turned his fresh diaper into a not so fresh one. "Paine!"I exclaimed and he happily stared at me gurgling and cooing all the while.

"What and I going to do with you?" I asked as I laid him back down on the makeshift table Gibbs had given me and prepared to change his diaper all over again.

* * *

**Gibbs' POV**

"You're late, DiNozzo." I declared as Tony rushed in without a tie and his shirt partially unbuttoned.

"Sorry, boss. Paine's usual babysitter caught the flu and is going to be out for a couple of weeks so I had to bring him here." I nodded, NCIS provided a baby-sitting service for its agents. Problem was it was insanely expensive for not good reason.

"I assume you have an '_and_'?" I asked, cocking and eyebrow.

DiNozzo smiled sheepishly. "Right before I could hand him over he decided it would be fun to spit up all over Daddy's tie."

I nodded and hide my smile as DiNozzo shucked off his winter coat and buttoned the rest of his shirt. "McGee! You got a tie I can borrow?"

McGee turned away from is computer and smiled wickedly, but before he could make DiNozzo's life even more miserable I gave him a hand. "Here, I've got one for you." I said and looped the green tie around his neck and cinched it up.

"Thanks, boss." DiNozzo smiled gratefully.

I nodded curtly before rounding McGee's desk to smack him upside the head.

"I probably deserved that." I heard him mutter.

I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I got up to go to the bathroom, slipping out so that no one but Tony noticed me leaving.

A few minutes later he followed like I knew he would.

"Yes, Tony?" I asked as I turned towards him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight?" He asked nervously.

I hadn't spent the night with Tony for three weeks, ever since Paine had arrived.

"Your place, of course." I stated rather than asked.

"Yeah... look, I know you don't like my apartment but it won't be for long. I'm looking into buying a house." He declared and his eyes gleamed with excitement.

"I'll think about it." I replied and turned to go back to my desk, leaving Tony in the dust to watch me turn my back on him.

About four minutes later Tony re-arrived at his desk with an apple in hand crunching loudly as to draw attention to himself.

I smiled, wishing that when the DNA test got back that Paine wouldn't be his son. I knew this was highly unlikely; Paine looked just like Tony even down to the way he wiggled his toes.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I waited until nine o'clock before deciding that Ziva wasn't coming and turning off all the lights in my apartment. "I guess it's just you and me little man." I whispered as I passed by Paine's crib one last time. Up until tonight I'd had his crib in my room with me but before I'd left for work this morning I'd moved it right outside my doorless bedroom. Sighing I climbed into bed and tried to get some sleep.

Just before I could nod off I heard a sound and blinked open my eyes in the dark, sitting up I tried to figure out where the noise had come from. It took me a moment but it was her sent that gave her away.

"Ziva?" I asked, kind of feeling like a dork for imagining that my girlfriend just so happened to suddenly appear in my apartment.

But then again, my girlfriend is a trained assassin taught how to sneak in and out of places. "I'm right here, Tony." She whispered and I smiled.

I had everything I needed, my girl in my arms, and my son sleeping peacefully just outside the door.

"I love you." I whispered just before closing my eyes half an hour later and falling into a deep sleep. If I'd stayed away any longer I would have felt Ziva stiffen beside me and Paine start crying.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

"You know, when I arrived I did not exspect to be giving a baby a bottle." I murmured to Paine as I quietly bustled around Tony's kitchen.

The child just cooed and slurped happily as I held him.

"I'm beginning to see what all the fuss is about babies. I never use to think that they were so adorable, but after you came into Tony's life... my life... I'm beginning to see why so many women want you." I told the infant as I played with a lock of his silky black hair. "Muh!" I kissed Paine on the forehead before laying him back in his crib and climbing back into bed with Tony.

I wasn't sure what had freaked me out more, that fact the Tony had told me he loved me... or that fact that Paine had started crying just after his father had told the strange woman in his home that he was in love with her. "Or maybe it was just because I had to change a diaper." I muttered as I curled up against Tony's broad back. "Whatever it was, it was not something I'd like to experiance again." I murmured as I drifted off to sleep.

That morning I decided to forgo the trip to my apartment and just wore the clothes I'd brought with me. Tony and I, of course, took separate car to work but we walked from the parking garage to NCIS together instead of meeting up out front.

I was oddly happy to carry Paine the whole way from Tony's car to the day care center, and oddly unhappy to hand him over to some stranger I'd never seen before.

"It's okay, Mommy, I'll see you again soon." The woman said as if Paine were the one speaking.

"I'm not his mother." I replied as I rubbed Paine's exposed toes one last time before leaving. "You should get some better shoes, he keeps kicking them off." I told Tony in the elevator as we road up to the bullpen to begin another long day.

"I'll remember that, thanks Ziva." Tony replied and squeezed my hand one last time before the elevators swung open and we casually stepped away from one another.


	5. Tony's Confirmation

**Tony's POV**

Work continued on as usual for about a month when Abby rushed into the bullpen and stopped in front of my desk, eyes wide as saucers.

"We've got the results." She said gravely then shook herself and said, "Well actually you've got the results we just get to hear about them." Abby smiled and on 'we' waved a black nail-polished hand about the bullpen.

"Right." I took a deep breath and reached for the large envelope. After another deep breath I tore one tiny corner.

"Of for Gods sake, Ziva!" Gibbs exclaimed and before I knew it the woman I love had ripped the envelope out of my hands and torn it open the rest of the way.

"Now pull it out and tell us what it says." Ziva said gently as she handed me the envelope.

I nodded and and slowly withdrew the papers and stared at them for a long time. "Umm, Abby."

"That's why I stayed!" She exclaimed and rushed around my desk so that she could peer over my shoulder. "Okay, this is your Y-cormazone and this is Paine's." She whispered.

"So is this good?" I asked as I stared at the identical peaks.

"Depends on if you were hoping to be the father." Abby replied and straightened before rushing back from behind the desk and staring nervously. "So! What's the news!" She asked as if she didn't already know.

"I'm Paine's father." I replied and no one moved; I'd been saying that I was his father regardless of blood for weeks now. "By blood." I finished and immediately was surrounded.

"Good job, Tony." McGee patted me on the shoulders as I continued to stay seated.

"I hope you're up to the challenge of raising a child." Gibbs mumbled as he pulled me to my feet and shook my hand.

"I'm so happy for you, Tony!" Abby continued to exclaimed.

"Is this what you wanted?" Ziva whispered solemnly.

I stared down into her eyes before smiling and replying, "I couldn't have asked for a better turn out."

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I watched as Tony first looked scared, then confused, and finally relieved before I asked him if this was what he'd wanted. Official proof that Paine was his son.

With my heart strings being tugged every which way Tony answered '_yes_' and I too felt oddly relieved.

"Good." I replied and smiled at him before allowing he to be swept away in a sea of 'congratulations' from anyone and everyone that had heard about Paine's horrid arrival into all of our lives.

"You know what this means?" McGee asked both Gibbs and me.

My eyes momentarily flickerd off of Tony before returning to make sure Jenna from reception kept her hands off my man. "No. What?" I asked because I knew Gibbs wouldn't.

"Since Paine was not only... _delivered_," McGee spat. "To NCIS but he's also an agents son we have to officially open the case."

"You mean it wasn't already official?" I asked, partially stunned.

"Not really, no. The _mailing_ of babies isn't in our jurisdiction no mattered where they end up because the main goal is to return them to their families. Since the police, partially due to Tony's connection with them, believed Paine was Tony's son they didn't have a case. But since it's confirmed Paine's the child of an NCIS agent we now have jurisdiction to investigate." McGee finished explaining.

"We are going to find the witch who did this!" I declared and stormed away to sucker punch Jenna for getting far too grabby with _my_ Tony.

* * *

**McGee's POV**

I stared after Ziva, not sure whether her intent was witch or a far less child appropriate word that was spelled only sightly differently.

Shaking my head I returned to my computer to email my sister the happy ending to Tony's story. Make that the happy middle. The end won't be until the '_witch_' who mailed that adorable little boy, is caught and thrown in jail for the maximum amount of time possible.


	6. Tony's Friend

**Ziva's POV**

"Do you want me to send him up for questioning now or-" I started to ask Gibbs.

"Wait until he's done calling people." Gibbs replied gently.

Watching Tony's facial expressions reminded me of a little boy on his birthday; giddy and about read to pass out from excitement.

"Hey man, guess what!" I could hear him holler into the phone. "I'm a father!" He exclaimed.

"That's great, Tony," I heard as I slowly lifted a phone and hit the button for line two; the line that was 'our teams' and only we could use it. "Who's the mother? Ziva? Can't be more than a few weeks along..." The voice declared heartily.

My eyes widened and now I was on the verge of passing out.

Luckily Tony had more brains that I did and was able to cover. "What makes you think Ziva would be the mother?" I said cover, not cover well.

The voice laughed. "Tony, you and Ziva had the hotts for each other long before I showed up."

"Well, I wouldn't say that..." Tony trailed off, not sure wether or not this was true since neither of us had really thought about it much.

"Then you were just keeping it from yourself." The heavily accented southern voice said supportively. "How far along is she?"

"Ziva's not pregnant!" Tony shouted and then looked around, luckily no one was listening or no one cared because his outburst went unnoticed. "He's about three months old. His name is Paine."

"Oh. So... you aren't having an affair with Ziva?" The voice asked as if the thought was unbelievable.

"No, I am. But it's not an affair... she's just not the mother." Tony replied as if announcing our relationship over the phone was completely natural.

"Look, before I ask any more questions and hear lots more things I'll wish I didn't," The voice said after a moment. "I've got some vacation time coming up in a few weeks. What would you say if I came out for a visit to see, what'd you call him, Paine? Kinda' an odd name for a kid, don't cha' think?"

"Paine Otello DiNozzo It's was my great-grandfather's name, he died in the first world war." Tony declared grandly.

"Mhh," The voice hummed suspiciously. "Otello or Paine was your great-grandaddy's name because I asked about the name Paine." Once again the voice's southern roots shined through, clear as day.

I watched as color flooded Tony's cheeks as he blushed profusely. "My great-grandfather's name was Otello... it means prosperous." I assumed the blush was because Tony had been found out not because of the embarrassing middle name he'd given his son.

"Tony, Paine is a wonderful and quite common nickname in the United Kingdom, England to be specific." The voice went on to say. "But naming a baby pain for the wrong reasons... is just wrong. I don't know the full story, and I don't want to right now. All I'm going to say is be carefully, you'll make a great father if you don't screw everything up. Forget I used the word screw." The voice amended when Tony started to crack up.

"It was nice talking to you, Max. I hope you can come visit Paine before he gets too big for you to hold." Tony said softly, obviously wanting our new friend to come back for a visit. "Funny, actually, he came two weeks after you left." Tony mumbled.

"Cool, well, I've got to go. Tell that little boys of yours to stop growing because Uncle Max is gonna' come see him soon." Max said and replaced the phone in its holder.

I took set the phone down and went to Tony, squeezing his shoulder rather than wrapping my arms around his waist like I really wanted to.

"Do you think he'll come?" He asked after a moment.

"If I were in his position I wouldn't, no. But he's a lot different than I am... so, maybe. Max very well might show up some time in the next few months." I answered honestly.

Tony nodded. "I need to call my uncles..." And trailed off.

"I'll go." I whispered and turned to leave the bullpen, Tony's fingers tailed down my elbow before he squeezed my finger tips ever so slightly.

"Hey, guess what? I'm a father." I could hear Tony's chatting with one of his uncles, there were long and rather awkward pauses in between. "Yeah, he has my mother's eye but everyone keeps telling me that they look just like mine... I guess I'd never thought that I had my mother's eyes... no, it doesn't bother me... well, it's kinda' surprising. I mean, I don't really compare myself to her."

I walked away, determined to not listen to any more of Tony's personal conversations... at least for today.

* * *

**McGee's POV**

I watched the closeness between Ziva and Tony and thought back to every incident I'd ever seen them together... that was a lot of memories.

"I wonder if they've worked up enough courage to sleep with each other yet..." I mumbled as I stepped back into a shadow when Tony's wandering eyes were cast in my direction.

Satisfied that I hadn't been seen I climbed in the elevator and headed down to see Abby.

"He could use I bit more privacy, I suppose." I murmured aloud unconsciously as the doors dinged open and I stepped out and came nose to nose with the NCIS daycare troops.

"Umm, Cassie, you know that you really aren't allowed to have children down here, right?" I asked as I stared at the young lady trying to heart eight or so toddlers into the elevator.

"Thank God! McGee, hold him!" She exclaimed and practically tossed Paine into my arms as she chased after a set of what looked like three year olds. "Watch the others, will you?" She called over her shoulder as she rounded a corner.

I was left alone with Tony's baby in my arms and six very young kids staring up at me. "Abby!" I shouted, hoping she wasn't in the back.

Luckily, several seconds later Abby pocked her head out and grinned. I smiled back, thinking the grin was for me. Boy was I wrong. "Hey there big boy!" Abby cooed as she snatched Paine out of my hands and walked back into her lab.

I was now left with no baby and only five sets of eyes staring up at me. I stepped forwards, out of the doorway of the elevator, without thinking. "Where's the other one?" I asked one of the older children.

The girl smiled and pointed at something behind me. "In there!" She exclaimed and her grin widened.

I turned around just in time to see a small red haired boy wave as the elevator doors slid shut. Shocked, I was rooted to the floor, watching as the numbers above the door flashed.

Just as I was about to pull out my cell phone and call for back up the number for this floor lit up and the elevator doors opened once more.

"Lose something, McGee?" Gibbs asked as I stared at my boss and at his hand placed a top the head of the boy with red hair.

I nodded, completely dumb founded.


	7. Tony's Interrogation

**If I do remember -and I'm not nearly old enough to have forgotten- that at the beginning of this story I mentioned that Tony's Gift has a prequel. **

**Max _is_ explained in the prequel and is _not_**** a very large part of this story but _will_**** be bigger in later chapters. **

**Okay, now that I've explained that _again_**** I guess I'll be writing another chapter.**

**Oh look! **

**I already did...**

**(Sorry for the _cheesiness_**** of this intro but had to be done.)**

**

* * *

**

**Gibbs' POV**

DiNozzo finally found his way into the interrogation room... to be interrogated by me.

I sighed as I stared into DiNozzo's eyes, already regretting the choice to take up the position as lead of this case.

"For the record, tell me how Paine came into your custody."

DiNozzo blinked but willing described to me everything that had happened since Paine had arrived to his desk by mail.

"And the case of his biological parents?" I asked as soon as DiNozzo finished speaking.

He nodded and said, "Well, Abby sent a test in and it confirmed that I'm Paine's father. She ran another test that should've matched Paine to his... his biological..." I sat in silence as DiNozzo fought to find the right word and force it from his lips. "... to the monster that bore him." He finally managed.

I nodded, letting him know that I accepted this answer and that he was alright to continue.

"There was no match, meaning that she isn't a _convicted_ criminal," He put extra emphasis on '_convicted_' letting the recorder know that he believed her to be a criminal whether or not she'd ever been charged. "Nor had she ever been the suspect in a criminal investigation. She must not be a practicing physician, or government employee, nor did she serve in any branch of the military." DiNozzo rattled off everything she wasn't which left me with my next question.

"Then what is she? What girl did you sleep with within the last year that isn't any of those thing?" I asked.

"Boss, I honestly don't know." DiNozzo replied, as he stared directly into my eyes before the shame I could read there forced him to drop his gaze.

"What do you mean, DiNozzo?" I asked as I watched the knuckles of his hands turn white.

"There are three possibilities; a Puerto Rican I meet while I was in Puerto Rico." He said with a small laugh. "I don't think it's her... a girl I met at a casino and a girl I met at a bar locally." He muttered and got a far away look in his eyes.

"Got names, DiNozzo?" I asked when he remained silent.

"I don't remember the casino girl's name and I only remember a last name of the girl I met here." DiNozzo said, trying to be helpful.

"What ever you have I'll take." I said and waited.

"Walters, something Walters. I think it might of started with an 'M' or a 'K'..." DiNozzo trailed off and rubbed his temple. "She had blonde hair and blue eyes; and the casino girl had black hair and brown. Abby said that with my genetics mixed with... her's... that it's most likely that she's lighter hair and has light eyes." DiNozzo said. "Basically, since his coloring is so much like my own then then her coloring would have to be similar." DiNozzo added after another moment.

I nodded and stood. "We'll catch her, DiNozzo. She won't get away with this." I promised quietly, not wanting to enrage only wanting to give hope to a new father.

DiNozzo nodded. "Thanks, Gibbs. For everything. For agreeing to investigate... for the crib and toys... just for being here for me." The younger man whispered as his voice broke and he rolled his shoulders, trying to down play his emotion.

"Go home. You've got the rest of the day off." I said and he left the room. "Ziva," I said, staring directly into the mirror where I knew she would be standing looking in on the other side. "Make sure he gets home. You're off for the rest of the day too."

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

If I hadn't have known Gibbs better my jaw might have dropped in shock; how did he know about Tony and I?

Easy, Gibbs knows everything about his team.

Everything.

And it killed him when he didn't know something or was only getting half truths. That was why he didn't like Max at first, the kid wasn't spilling truth instead he was sowing deception. That is why it is now killing him that he doesn't know who the moth- monster the bore Tony's baby is.

I was oddly okay thinking about Tony having a previous relationship with a woman. As long as he stays faithful to me while we are together, it doesn't pain me to think about his past bed mates. After all, we are both adults and we both have had multiple relationships -if you can call some of them that- in the past.

Sighing, I left the room to followed Tony home. I knew that by the time I reached my car Tony would probably just have picked Paine up from day care, so I had plenty of time to stop and get us a nice dinner.


	8. Tony's Fears

**Tony's POV**

I entered my apartment with Paine in my arms and immediately smelled food.

"Mmm," I mumbled into Paine's hair as I spotted the bag from the local Kosher deli just down the street.

"I thought you'd appreciate a nice chicken dinner." Ziva whispered as she came up and pecked me on the cheek.

I smiled as Paine was scooped out of my arms and carried to the table. "He really likes you." I called as I shrugged of my jacket and hung it up on a hook next to the door. I turned to find Ziva staring at me. "What?" I asked, confused.

"You hung your coat up..." She whispered and I turned around, reveling in that fact that I, Anthony DiNozzo had hung up my coat.

"I guess I'm changing." I whispered into Ziva's ear as I guided her back to the table.

"I think I like it. Now if you would only buy real plates." Ziva said with a sigh as she waved a paper plate under my nose.

"They're being shipped as we speak." I said and nibbled on her ear, gaining a gasp.

Too bad the gasp was because of my comment and not due to my again. "You actually bought plates!" Ziva exclaimed and jerked out of my arms to stand back as step.

I shifted uncomfortably under her shocked stare. "It's not that bad." I mumbled and rubbed my ear.

"No. It's not. That's why I'm shocked." Ziva replied and pushed me into my chair on one side of the table; at the head Paine sat and across from me was Ziva.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I lay next to Tony thinking about how much Paine had changed him... for the better? I was sure of it. Tony was acting like a responsible adult be he was still willing to tell jokes and let his wonderful sense of humor shine through.

_He's turning into husband material._ I thought as I snuggled closer into the warmth his arm provided. _I never thought that I'd even think of Tony that way. He's always just been the man I wanted to hope in bed with._ My mind whirled and I frowned. _Is he really changing or is this something bad? It can't be bad, Paine is clean, happy, and healthy. The old Tony wouldn't have been able to accomplish that. I don't think so, at least. _I closed my eyes and forced myself to go to sleep, not wanting to decide one way or the other._

* * *

_

**Gibbs' POV**

I had just arrived at work and watched as McGee arrived followed shortly but the deeply frowning Ziva; checking my watched I continued to wait for DiNozzo.

Several minutes later the elevator doors dinged open and a high pitched wail was emitted.

"Gibbs!" I heard Tony called and I rushed towards the sound. "Thank God!" DiNozzo exclaimed as he saw me and I frowned when relief washed over his terrified face. "I can't get Paine to stop crying and the day care won't take him if he's crying and I've already checked his diaper and tried to feed him..." DiNozzo babbled and his eyes searched mine desperately.

I held out my arms and DiNozzo handed the child right over. I stared down at the scrunched face for a moment before I reached down and tugged off the baby's shoes. Almost immediately the boy stopped crying and reached out for his father.

"How'd you do that?" DiNozzo asked me, awestruck.

"You've never put him in shoes before, have you?" I asked.

DiNozzo frowned and shook his head. "No, he's worn booties..." And he trailed off.

"But not regular shoes." I finished for him and handed Ziva the shoes, knowing that she would take care of them for DiNozzo.

"Thank you, Gibbs. I'm not sure I would have figured that out." The other man muttered gratefully and headed back for the elevator.

"It comes with the territory." I mumbled as I headed back to my desk.

"What territory?" Ziva asked as she stood in front of my desk, staring down at me.

"Being a first time parent." I replied and answered the phone before she could ask anything else.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

"Gibbs know, doesn't he." I asked Ziva over out lunch break.

She nodded. "I don't think he cares as long as it doesn't interfere with our work, which it hasn't."

"Yet?" I asked, thinking she would add the word.

Ziva shook her head. "It won't happened." Before I could say anything else on the subject Ziva said something else. "Why didn't I notice that Paine didn't like those shoes? He started crying... well, a few minutes after I put them on."

I looked down and realized that she was rubbing the tiny boots in between her fingers. "He didn't start crying until after he realized that he couldn't wiggled his toes." I muttered, trying to comfort her.

Ziva laughed. "He is just like you in the fact that he likes to wiggle his toes. It was one of the first things I noticed about him." She mumbled and pocketed the boots. "It scared me, at first, when he was crying while I held him. I thought I was doing something wrong."

I nodded. "I know how you feel. The first time Paine cried while I was holding him it nearly broke my heart. I thought I was a terrible father." I whispered and looked down.

"There is one thing you are not, above all else, you are not a bad father." Ziva declared, almost harshly as she gripped my chin and forced me to meet her stare.

I smiled down at her, glad that she didn't think I was as bad a father as my dad had been.


	9. Tony's Job

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while. **

**Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Gibbs' POV**

I watched Tony and Ziva while they ate their lunch at Tony's desk, Paine seated in Tony's lap drinking from a bottle while Ziva smiled and made funny faces at him.

"Rule Number 12 is so being broken." I heard McGee muttered almost silently as he walked by my desk.

_D__on't date your co-workers..._ The thought raced through my head over and over again as I watched Paine giggle and kick at Ziva.

"Yes, it is." I said and stuffed another piece of roast beef covered in Special Sauce into my mouth. "And I can't help but wonder what I should do about it..." I continued as Ziva stood and returned to her own desk. Tony also stood but headed for the elevator, I assumed to return Paine to the daycare. "Still haven't found a new babysitter, DiNozzo?" I asked as he turned back to set the bottle down on the desk.

"Yes and no." Tony replied, walking to stand in front of me. "I found this new place but then decided that I like having Paine here, you know, close by." Tony added even though I was nodding. "Plus, I got the woman who runs the daycare to drop the daily cost."

My eyebrows shot up.

"And how did you do that?" McGee asked suspiciously.

"I threatened to tell her husband about all the late night credit card expenses she's been racking up over online sites." Tony declared with a grin as he exited the bullpen just in time to miss the elevator. "Damn it!" I heard him shout and then gasp. "I- I mean DARN!" Tony shouted louder as he caught sight of his son peering up at him with big blue-green eyes.

"Oh, he's still got some learning to do." I said happily as I smirked and went back to my meal.

"That he does." Ziva agreed, an irritated grimace on her face.

My smirk turned into a flat out grin. Maybe I didn't need to do anything about the breaking of Rule Number 12, it seemed like Tony was getting punishment enough from Ziva as it was.

"They'll be just fine." I muttered and finished my lunch, swiping a napkin across my lips to clean them before rising and leaving the bullpen.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

Work slowly dwindled to a close and finally it was time to go home, or so I thought.

"Dead Marine, grab your gear." Gibbs announced as he entered the bullpen.

My eyes flickered to Tony and I was met with a frantic look.

"Boss?" Tony's voice was quacky.

"Yeah, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, turning around, bag in hand.

"I... what am I suppose to do with Paine?" He finally asked, his eyes searching Gibbs' unmoving features.

"Leave him with Abby, she'll be here until we get back." Gibbs answered without pause, causing Tony to flee the bullpen without his gear.

I sighed and moved behind his desk, gathering everything he would need before turning to find Gibbs' frowning face.

"What is it!" I asked, slightly offset.

"DiNozzo usually gets that car... this isn't going to work." Gibbs muttered and headed for the elevator, McGee and I hot on his heels.

"What isn't going to work, boss?" McGee asked as we all reached the shiny metal box.

"Him dropping Paine off at Abby's, someone else will have to do it." Gibbs said as the doors slid shut.

"Or Abby could pick Paine up when the daycare closes for the day... If Tony has to work, that is." I added quickly. "Then Paine would be taken care of and Tony would still be able to fetch the car." I finished, appealing to Gibbs' logic.

Gibbs nodded slowly. "That would work." He said finally.

McGee let out a breath of air I'd noticed he'd been holding in.

"Something wrong, McGee?" Gibbs asked, turning on the man. When McGee only stared at Gibbs, he added. "Spit it out!"

"Nothing! Boss!" McGee said quickly, blinking rapidly as he spoke.

"Uh-huh," Gibbs grumbled as the doors opened and we were released into the lobby.

"Nice one." I whispered as I passed my colleague.

"Hey! I'm working on something!" McGee declared, only slightly offended.

"Hu-huh," I mimicked Gibbs' own words as I smirked and exited the building after Gibbs.

"Hey! Wait up!" Tony shouted from inside just before the door closed behind McGee.

Not wanted to appear any different from usual, I didn't wait.

"I'll wait for you, Tony." McGee called childishly as he stopped and indeed waited for Tony.

"Right," Tony huffed and fell into step beside me.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I finally got home late that night, way after my bed time. Way, way after Paine's bed time! Paine, of course was already asleep in my arms... Ziva was saying at her place for the night since we still had to get up in the morning and head into work...

"I guess it's just you and me tonight, little man." I said and laid Paine down in his cradle and tucked him in, kiss and all, before going to check my answering machine.

The first word I heard, after that really long, annoying, automated voice message, was, "Junior!"

"Crap," Was the next word uttered in my apartment. It of course came from my lips and was not quite as strong of a word as I would have like to use. Unfortunately, Paine seemed to be having a huge effect on my vocabulary. "Paine," I whispered as my eyes found my sleeping son. "Oh boy," My words had a double meaning.


	10. Tony's Explanation

**Yay!**

**New chapter!**

**Finally!**

**It was about time!**

**Oh, PS, I finally explain Tony's choice of naming his son Paine.**

**I thought it would make for a nice little chapter ten treat...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tony's POV**

"Junior! So great to see you again, son!" My dad shouted as he spotted me in the busy airport.

I plastered a wide smile on my face and shouted, "Yeah, great!" Half of my tone was false enthusiasm and the other half was fake cheer. Basically, nothing about my pleasure to see my father was real.

Fortunately or unfortunately, to this day I'm not sure which, my father didn't seem to notice my un-reallness and blazed right on. "Imagine my surprise when I hear from my _brother_ and not my _son_ that I've got a grandchild!" My father scolded as he absently thrust one of three bags into my arms.

"Sorry, but you didn't really leave me a number." I grunted out as I heaved the dark green bundle over my shoulder.

"Well, where is he?" Anthony DiNozzo Senior asked, looking around expectantly as if to spot my son and his nanny standing close by.

"I left him with Ziva to come pick you up, if we hurry you might even get to see him awake before you check into you're hotel room." I replied briskly as I started towards my car, not bothering to wait to see if my father was following or even if he'd heard my words.

"Ziva!?" My father ask-shouted.

"Yeah, he seems to really like her." I said quickly for I was so not going to divulge my relationship with Ziva to my father.

"Interesting..." I managed to hear him mutter despite the quiet tone of his voice and the loudness of everyone else in the airport parking lot.

"Interesting indeed." I muttered myself, careful to make sure that no one could hear me.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

"Your granddaddy is coming for a visit, isn't he little one?" I asked Paine in Hebrew. I had long since decided that he would learn as many languages as I could teach him as soon as possible... and I could teach him a wide variety of languages, that was for sure. "We'd best be careful that your pappy doesn't hear us keeping secrets." I continued in French. 'Keeping secrets' was what I called my lessons of language.

Paine made a little laugh sound and I smiled.

"You are too cute!" I exclaimed in English this time. "Absolutely adorable!" I rubbed the tip of my nose against Paine's. "I love you so much!" I cooed before I realized what I'd just said. "Oh no," I whispered as I held Paine at arms length, staring at the small bungle in my hands. "I love you..." I repeated, utterly shocked by this discovery. I had honestly never expected to love... or for that matter fall in love with any man... but then again, the man I loved wasn't just any man now was he...

Sighing I lowered Paine into his crib and went to answer the door figuring Tony had left his keys in his car again.

Turns out I was right.

Like always...

* * *

**Tony's POV**

Almost an hour after I'd picked up my father, Ziva had left my apartment and my dad and I were standing over Paine's sleeping form snuggled tightly in a blanket resting safely in his crib.

"I don't think I ever caught his name?" My father inquired softly as he stroked Paine's belly with the back of his pointer finger.

"That's because I never told you." I replied as I watched my son's peacefully, sleeping face.

My father glanced at me and frowned his 'I'm your father' frown at me. "Well?" He added after a moment when I still didn't answer.

Finally I sighed and told my father the name of his first grandchild. "His name is Paine Otello DiNozzo."

My father was silent for a moment before speaking. "Otello, after my grandfather?"

I simply nodded, my gaze never leaving Paine's beautiful face. That is, if you can call a little boy beautiful. I decided that you could...

"Paine?" My father asked after another long pause.

This time I remained silent. _'Let him figure it out for himself.'_ I thought.

"You took my advise?" Anthony DiNozzo Senior asked shockfully sad.

"I did, _dad_." I replied sarcastically.

"I was drunk when I told you that, you know that right?" He asked quietly, searching my face even though I refused to look at him.

Slowly I nodded. "I know. But I took it anyway."

My father sighed. "What awful advise to give to your son." He whispered.

"Hey, all you said was 'name your children after what you resent the most and it will go away'." I quoted as I finally turned to faced the man who sired me. "You resented yourself and I resent pain. Maybe it's a constant reminder..." I trailed off searching for my next words. "But for me it only makes me love my son all the more because he takes away all the pain by being named 'Paine'." My words were firm and sincere.

"I only wish it had worked for me." My father mumbled as he glanced back down and my little wonder.

"I wish it had worked too." I mumbled sadly as I turned and headed for the kitchen, luckily I had a bottle of beer handy.

* * *

**Okay, really short, but I hadn't updated in so long that I didn't think you would care.**

**'You' referring to anyone and everyone who reads this.**


	11. Tony's Father

**Didn't have school today so I thought I'd try to catch up on my updating a little bit. **

**Hope you like. **

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

"Can I come over tonight? I'll bring dinner." I offered quietly as I leaned over Tony's desk, pretending to show him an email.

"Yeah. I'd like that." He paused. "I'll just have to get rid of my father for the evening.

I leaned back and though for a moment. "Do you remember when that Larry man down in computer repair offered to watched Paine for you? I'm sure she'd be willing to take your father off your hands instead..."

Tony smirked and sighed. "First, it's Lori. Second _she_ only offered so that I'd asked her out. If I don't she'll wonder why."

I waved my hand to dismiss the fact that there was another woman flirting with my man before getting back to the subject at hand. "So he's out?"

"Yes, _she's_ out."

"Oh well..."

"But..." He trailed off before reaching for his phone and dialing. "I do know someone else that offered to babysit and doesn't expect anything from me."

"Who?" I asked with a frown.

"Palmer!" Tony barked harshly into the receiver. "I want you up and standing in front of my desk pronto! That means now, Palmer!" And with that he slammed the phone down and grinned up at me. "He's perfect."

"You are so..." I trailed off when he shot me his biggest 'I'm cute and there is nothing you can do to resist me' look. "Well, you know what you are."

* * *

**Tony's POV**

"Yes, Tony?" Palmer asked nervously?

I folded my hands under my chin and stared up calmly at the man. "Do you remember when you offered to babysit any time I needed it?"

Palmer sighed and he relaxed in relief. "Oh, yeah. Wow, I thought you were going to make me do something really hard. All you want me to do is babysit Paine!"

"No... when you offered to babysit you didn't specify who your offer included... or excluded." I grinned and stood.

"So I'm not babysitting Paine?" Palmer asked slowly, his eye brows scrunching in confusion.

"Nope. Be at my house at four to pick up you charge or you'll regret it." I whispered menacingly into his ear and patted him on the shoulder. "Right now I've got to go pick up my son from daycare!" I said loudly and cheerfully.

I walked unhurriedly towards the elevator knowing that the man wouldn't recover from his confusion until I was long gone.

"Wait!" I heard him shout just as the elevator doors slid to a close.

I burst into loud peels of laughter inside the empty metal box. I managed to finally stop my histerical noise just before the elevator doors opened and my son was thrust into my arms.

"Hurry! Close the doors before the evil little fire breathing mongrels- I mean, the precious little dears get free!" The young man that had handed me my son screamed, his voice rising in panic.

"Got it." I replied without looking at the man as I rushed to hit the 'close door' button.

"Thank God!" The man hollered as the doors slid safely closed without any of the 'evil fire breathing mongrels' escaping.

"I'm glad you're not like that." I told Paine as I step out of the metal box and headed for the parking lot.

My son just stared up at me with a look that said, 'just you wait dad, give me a few years to grow up and I'll be even worse!'

"I bet you will. I know I was." I replied without even meaning to.

* * *

**Palmer's POV**

"So... Mr. DiNozzo, what are you getting?" I asked Tony's _father_ instead of his infant _son_.

"Hmm, I think I'll try the Atlantic Salmon with the lobster dip as my side. What about you, sonny boy?" He asked me and I only stared. "No need to worry, boy, I won't bite." He smile and I tried to relax. Unfortunately when you're sweating bullets it is really hard to think about anything but the person you're 'babysitting'.

"So, a, what do you think Tony and Paine are doing tonight?" I asked nervously when the waiter left after getting my order from DiNozzo Senior instead of me.

"Oh, I bet I know what my son is doing." And he chuckled. "I'd also bet that my grandson is sleeping right about now."

I could only nod and wonder what he meant.

"My son tells me that you usually won't shut up."

"I, a, well," I stuttered nervously. "I guess you could say that's true."

"Well then why don't you tell me about yourself. You got a girlfriend?"

"Yeah," I smiled like an idiot, unaware that I was doing so. "She absolutely great."

"Good, good. Every man deserves a nice girl." Tony's father said and patted my hand the lay on the table.

A few moments later the food arrived and we both dug in. And at the end of the meal Tony Senior slipped out to 'use the restroom' and never returned, leaving me to pay the bill.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I rolled off of Tony and sighed. "Hungry?"

"Na... how do you think Palmer's doing with my dad?"

"I think he's scared out of his mind for absolutely no reason... like always."

"Yep, you're probably right." Tony agreed and leaned forwards just enough to catch sight of his alarm clock.

"Think my dad is going to make him pay?"

Smartly, I didn't answer, knowing Tony really didn't want one.


End file.
